


Beer Pongs and Mistletoes

by yllawonders



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Beer, Boys In Love, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yllawonders/pseuds/yllawonders
Summary: The other day, Isak said he knew the lyrics to Biggie’s “One more chance” and failed horribly at it. Even couldn’t stop laughing for few minutes to the point there were tears in his eyes. Isak got really mad and asked him to do it and Even pretended to not know the lyrics and sang a Cyndi Lauper one whom Isak didn’t even know about. Then somehow they ended up arms wrestling and this time Even won’t pretend to lose because Isak thinks he is a tough guy when he knows and he will prove it today that he is in fact, a big fat softie. Even was sure he was more than capable of defeating Isak, but Isak was winning and he had to admit, he was quite surprised and very, very turned on. He still gave it a good go and withdrew before Isak could boast about winning.“What? I was winning. That’s cheating.” he sits on his knees and points a finger at Even. Even kisses his finger.“You think there are rules here?” he winks. Isak raises his eye brows and smirks.“Let’s wrestle, instead.”





	1. Him

“Halla." Isak tilts his head to find Even standing beside Eva.

"What’s happening?" Even asks, leaning to the table, smiling fondly at them.

"Hi. I was just saying how lucky Isak is." She punches Even lightly on the chest. Isak wonders if Eva knows about Even and hates himself for thinking that. He is bipolar, not paralyzed, you idiot – he thinks. It doesn't matter, she won’t care and he doesn’t care, he knows that but he will never stop thinking stupid things.

"Oh, I'm the lucky one." Even says, laughing lightly. Isak raises his eye brows and Even just smiles, Eva watches this exchange and gets up as on cue.

"Aww, I will catch you guys later. I'm gonna join Chris in Beer Pong." She leaves squeezing Isak's arms.  Isak watches her leave. He feels relieved that he got to have that talk with Eva, he always thought they drifted apart because of him, that he was a little shit with his petty jealousy and couldn’t even own up to it, he tried to fix it but it just seemed like opening another Pandora’s box when he could barely fix all the Pandora’s boxes that were over flowing with issues he was hiding away from. It’s still there, all of it, most of it - would he get to it? Eventually, right now and hopefully, the all of the eternity, he has a beautiful boy to love and he can’t seem to care about other things, as important as they are and he acknowledges it, but he is not perfect – never tried to be.

Even sits on Eva's seat smiling contently at him.

"Halla." Isak caresses inside of Even's wrists that were resting on his thigh.

"Did Eskild weird you out?" he asks.

"No. He is sweet. He is very fond of you."

"He is lying." Isak scoffs.

"I didn't tell you what we talked about?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it's all lies."

"Sure, Isak." Even laughs. Isak's hands travel through Even's arms caressing on its way stopping by Even’s shoulders smiling giddily at him and he hugs him while sitting on the chair, burying his face in Even's neck smelling his hair. It smells like Apple and.. Cinnamon? It definitely smells better than Isak's cheap shampoo at the Kollektivet which Even uses while he is over. May be he should ask what brand it is. He wonders if there would be a cardamom fragrant shampoo? It will be too expensive, he thinks. He burrows further into his neck, lets out a deep sigh closing his eye. Even just rubs his back while they are sat there, hugging each other. Isak wonders for a second if anybody was looking at them, it alarms him a little - deep down in his consciousness.

He is not ashamed of this. It's new.  But sometimes he thinks that people are judging him, not for being with a boy, but living a lie all these years, he knows everyone present here loves and supports him, but sometimes his insecurity takes over and makes him wonder if they are just being nice but also judging him too. It’s all in his head, he knows that. Besides, everyone seems busy and otherwise occupied.May be with time…  He knows he will get used to it eventually. Also, he is too tired with all the mingling, hugging Even just feels so good.

 

"I'm so fucking tired."

"Me too." Even says, inching closer.

"I will fall asleep at any moment." Isak mumbles.

"If you think I will carry you when you fall asleep, you've got it wrong."

"Right. I know for a fact you will carry me." Isak smirks, kissing his neck, once, twice – he is just doing it over and over again.

"I probably will." Even sighs while Isak hugs him tighter, tucking his left thigh under Even's.

"Let's ditch this party." Isak offers.

"It's too early to ditch the party. This is your party. It will be rude." Even comes up from the hug and squeezes Isak’s upper arms. He smiles at Isak’s sleepy face. He does look tired, _my poor baby, Even_ thought. He caresses his cheek with his thumb while Isak still hasn't opened his eyes.

"Ok, one hour and I'm out. You can stay and enjoy the party if you want." he mumbles finally half opening his eyes. It took all the energy in him to do so. He holds Even's wrist that was caressing his cheeks and he strokes it with his thumb. This is just making him lull to sleep.

 "Oh, I'm joining you. " he says pushing Isak's hair out of his forehead.

 

"Isak!" Eskild sing songs from the door way.

"What now, Eskild?" Isak growls.

"I can't find the paper plates." Eskild says coming over to them. Even takes his hand off Isak's face and looks at Eskild. Isak is even more pissed now.

 

"It's in the basement like I told you an hour ago." he hisses.

 

"It's not. If you were not sure there were paper plates down there, I would have bought it. All the stores are closed now and we would have to eat off our hands. Like, the Indians. They are so hot by the way. That skin tone, those eyes -"

"Eskild! Isak snaps bringing his attention back and Even is thoroughly amused at their exchange. “ I saw it. It's there. I will get it, fucking hell." Isak gets up, caresses Even's hair on the back of his neck and leaves with Eskild. Even sits there and looks around and everybody is in little groups chatting or playing beer pong. He scrolls through his phone randomly and smiles at his lock screen. It was a picture of Isak making a kissy face at him when he unlocks it, another picture appears, this time, Isak is smiling at him, he got the idea from Tumblr and Isak thought it was the dorkiest thing ever.

He’s good at parties, he’s great with people even, although, he prefers to stay at home listening to music or editing videos – he doesn’t want his comfort of being alone seen as him being a recluse or that depressed kid avoiding people. But ever since Isak, he doesn’t care much about what people might think – if he’s avoiding parties or people, it will be mostly because he wants to spend time with Isak, people be damned, he thinks. They’ve created their own world and it’s beautiful. Mostly, it’s just him listening to Isak boasting about how he is the master of everything and calling BS on it.

The other day, Isak said he knew the lyrics to Biggie’s “One more chance” and failed horribly at it. Even couldn’t stop laughing for few minutes to the point there were tears in his eyes. Isak got really mad and asked him to do it and Even pretended to not know the lyrics and sang a Cyndi Lauper one whom Isak didn’t even recognize. Then somehow they ended up arm wrestling and this time Even won’t pretend to lose because Isak thinks he is a tough guy when he knows and he will prove it today that he is in fact, a big fat softie. Even was sure he was more than capable of defeating Isak, but Isak was winning and he had to admit, he was quite surprised and very, very turned on. He still gave it a good go and withdrew before Isak could boast about winning.

“What? I was winning. That’s cheating.” he sits on his knees and points a finger at Even. Even kisses his finger.

“You think there are rules here?” he winks. Isak raises his eye brows and smirks.

“Yeah. Let’s do it over.” he positions himself clearly ready for another go.

“I’m tired, Isak.” Even says, feigning false weariness.

“Oh.”

Even smiles mischievously, and jumps on top of Isak, trapping Isak’s arms and knees and locking him. He grins and inches closer to his face and whispers into his lips –

“Let’s wrestle, instead.”

“I knew it! You are a punk.” Isak scoffs, easily pulling his head towards Even and kissing full on his lips. Even let go of Isak’s arms, lost in all the kissing, threading his fingers into Isak’s magnificent hair and Isak shifts their positions with ease and Even is surprised, again, looking at Isak on top of him.

“What?” he asks, confused at Even’s bewilderment.

“When did you get so strong? Are you on steroids? Because I won’t tolerate it.” Even teases, slipping his hands under Isak’s shirt, pressing his palm on Isak’s belly, rubbing it and poking it to indicate how serious he is.

“Yeah, I’m on steroids. I thought, my boyfriend could use a body guard. You know?” he smiles. He was propped up on his elbow, on top of him until now, he relaxes and completely falls on top Even, kissing his cheek and hugging, circling his arms around Even’s neck and torso, resting his face against the side of his neck. Even hugs him so tight, so tight to make sure that this is real. He kisses the back of his neck a few times and closes his eyes. That’s how they fell asleep, just after breakfast, around noon.

 

He saw Sana near the doorway eating a carrot and texting. She was alone so he gets up and walks towards her.

 

"Hi, Sana." he nudges her. "How are you? Ate anything yet?"

 

"Halla.  Ate some cake. And juice. " she smiles.

 

"There’s Veg pizza. Didn't you find it?"

 

"I knew you were the one who ordered it. Hah. Since no one eats Veg pizza over here. Literally,  no one. But.. I hate Veg pizzas. I'd rather eat halal meat pizzas or no pizza at all, you know."

 

"Yeah, Veg Pizza sucks" he agrees. There are few moments of silence and then he continues.

 

"I wanted to come talk to you - I wasn't really ignoring you, it's just.. it was awkward for me to come to you and you didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me - "


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know… There is a mistletoe right here…" Even lingers.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mistletoes are stupid." Isak laughs.
> 
>  
> 
> "What? No. They are beautiful traditions. It's one of my dreams to kiss under a mistletoe. To kiss the man of my dreams…" he says putting his arms around Isak.
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't need a stupid plant to kiss me. You can kiss me whenever you want" he says rolling his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's not a stupid -" he doesn’t let him complete, Isak kisses him softly wrapping his arms around Even's neck, pulling his hair. Even hugs him closer and savors the kiss.

 

"I was giving you space, Even. But I did smile to you, didn't I? Was it my imagination? I forget to smile sometimes. " she chuckles.

 

"You smiled to me. Don't worry." he says. "But, smile more. It's a beautiful smile. " he pokes her dimples.

 

She laughs swatting his hands away. What a sight, Even thought.

 

"How are your family? Are you going to Morocco for the New Year’s?"

 

"No, Elias did. He left yesterday, actually."

 

Even nods.

 

"Do you want to -"she starts fidgeting with her phone.

 

"I wanted to Thank you for not telling Isak that we know from before and that I -"

 

"It's not mine to tell, Even." she interrupts, finding him clearly, uncomfortable.

 

"Thanks." Even looks down, too tired thinking about not being able to talk about his past with Isak. He loves him so much and he wants him to know everything. But it is exhausting for him to think about that and talk about that.

 

 

"You know.. sorry if I'm over stepping here. Isak, he.. he wouldn't care. What ever you say, it won't matter. It won't change the way he feels about you. He wouldn't care if you don't want to say it at all, even. But, this is sorely based on my experience,  Isak can be a little shit sometimes, like he would assume things that he has knowledge over but if you correct him or give him your point of view, he can easily think it over and accept his mistakes, he is the most receptive person I’ve met. And very smart. Don’t let the grumpiness fool you.” she laughs.

Even chuckles, Even has seen his grumpiness, it’s the cutest thing. Especially with Eskild. Isak is softer with Even than with anybody else and Even secretly boasts about that. He loves the assurance that Isak  gives – that he digs Even – in his own way, he does these little things that makes Even’s heart beat so fast, every time, an when he des that he can only calm himself by peppering kisses all over Isak’s face. Isak was the most grumpy when Even woke him up from his afternoon nap one time, tickling him to death. Isak was so mad and Even was so evil.

“You are never to say one word about this to Isak, I don’t want him to think that I actually think he is smart.”she warns.

“This is a fresh start. For you and for him. Be yourselves. Accept his love. You deserve it. He deserves it. I've seen him miserable and I've seen him happy, so happy, that was because of you, Even. You did that. Give yourselves some credit. And take it chill. " she says nudging him. He smiles at her. Take it chill, he should do that. He will do that.

 

"You're a good person Sana. We should -" Isak approaches them and Even stops.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks.

 

"I was telling Even that you probably won't help out Eskild and Noora in  cleaning up this place considering how lazy you are." She smirks. Even mentally thanks her because he wouldn't have been able to come up with a lie.

 

"Fucking hell, I am really tired. I'm not lying." he scoffs.

 

"You know what? I was going to say there are halal nuggets in the fridge I bought for you but now I won't give it to you because you are being unnecessarily mean to me, Sana. And it's Christmas. " he complains. Even puts his arms around Isak's shoulders and reveling in the fact that he thought to get halal food for her, he remembered talking about halal and non halal rules with Isak when they stopped by a kebab place in Grønland.

 

"There are nuggets? Talk to you, later." And she leaves smiling at Even.

 

"She has a beautiful smile, doesn't she?" Even asks.

 

"She does." Isak smiles looking at Even.

 

"Did you find the plates?" he asks stroking Isak’s cheek.

 

"Yeah it was right there. He lied that he checked the basement. He was scared and he won't admit it." Isak says threading his fingers through  Even’s hair.

 

"Well, you are not scared of anything, are you?" He asks playfully.

 

"I'm the master, remember? Nothing scares me. "

 

"Yeah, yeah.. " he turns his head and kisses his palm.

 

"You know… There is a mistletoe right here…" Even lingers.

 

"Mistletoes are stupid." Isak laughs.

 

"What? No. They are beautiful traditions. It's one of my dreams to kiss under a mistletoe. To kiss the man of my dreams…" he says putting his arms around Isak.

 

"You don't need a stupid plant to kiss me. You can kiss me whenever you want" he says rolling his eyes.

 

"It's not a stupid -" he doesn’t let him complete, Isak kisses him softly wrapping his arms around Even's neck, pulling his hair. Even hugs him closer and savors the kiss.

They had a similar kiss right here, two weeks ago. In this door step, when Even showed up, against all of his inhibition, he wanted Isak, that was clear to him when he saw him the first day of school, but he never thought he will have him. Not in this life time, so every moment they shared felt like borrowed time. Even after realizing that he was being selfish with Isak, he knew Isak was better off – always knew that, but he had decided to be selfish. He wanted to keep him. He couldn’t let him go. So he came back, ready to give himself to Isak, ready to pour his heart out, if Isak would take him after knowing he wasn’t perfect, then, what more could he ask for? So, he stood there, in that door way, ready for Isak’s questions. But Isak had other plans; he had never felt more wanted or desired. Sonja was nice, comfortable, sweet even. But Isak,  Isak was something else.

 

When he woke up in the middle of that night, Isak was sleeping like an angel facing him, his hand was holding Even’s hand so tight, tucked under his pillow. He had forgotten to take his pills, it was there in his pants, he didn’t want to wake Isak up but he also didn’t want to not take his meds, the consequence involved Isak too, now, he can’t lose him again. He will tell him, when the time comes. If he took care of himself, took his medications, he can have this beautiful bubble they are in for a little while longer, he thought. So he got up, looked for his pants, took  his pills and looked over at Isak, he was awake. Oh god, he had seen him, Even thought. He had seen him take his meds, he will want to know what it was for. So this is it, this is the time. He wasn’t ready. He can’t run now. So he walked towards Isak and sat on the bed. Isak was looking at him with squinty eyes. He lay on the bed facing Isak and sighed loudly. Isak moved closer and putting his arm around Even’s waist tucking his nose in the crevices of Even’s collar bone. “Stay.” he murmured. Even was confused, wasn’t he awake? Was he just mumbling in his sleep? Did he think Even had left him? Again? Isak seemed to have gone back to sleep and Even pulled him close _. Baby, I’m never leaving you again,_ he thought. He was wearing Isak’s shirt because he doesn’t sleep shirtless and Isak does, which Even was very thankful for. He kissed Isak’s shoulder. He kept kissing until he fell asleep.

                                                                                          ----------------------------------------------------------

So when Isak had told he would host a party on Friday, Even had lied that his mom wanted him to go over his house, she had and he had told her he wanted to stay with Isak and she had reluctantly agreed. But a party seemed to be too intrusive right now so he wanted to bail. Also, he felt like he was depending too much on Isak, may be Isak was overwhelmed that he had to take care of Even _, he is too good to me_ , _I should give him some space_ , he thought. He had these thoughts constantly, it’s a struggle that he faces internally and he fights it, but sometimes it feels like these thoughts are valid and he should quit being so selfish.  When he had packed some of his stuff into his backpack, leaving some of it back because he liked the concept of leaving his things over at Isak’s. It was nice, it was incredibly nice. He didn’t know what he was feeling, he will probably see him on Saturday, it’s just two days, but it was eating him up. His heart was beating so fast that he thought Isak could hear it.

They were standing at Isak’s doorway. “Are you sure, you don’t want me to come with you? It’s not that far, I don’t mind.” Isak asks. _You are so sweet_ , Even thought.

“No. It’s fine. Mom just texted me. I will be fine. I… uh, I will text you, then.” he avoided his gaze. It was too much. He turned around quickly, already on his way. Isak caught him by his wrist. He intertwined their fingers. And looked at it. Even stared at it too.

“I will walk you out, then.” they stepped out together. It was chilly. Even was prepared with his usual layers, still it prickled his back. Isak fixed Even’s scarf around his neck. He had patted imaginary dust on his coat. Tucked his beanie in properly. It didn’t need fixing, he was just, lingering.

“Are you going to be OK?” he asked cupping his neck, tucking his hand underneath the scarf to feel his skin. Even relished in Isak’s warm skin. It was soothing. Isak leaned closer and rubbed their noses softly. They stood there like that for a while and Even suddenly realized Isak wasn’t wearing his coat. So he hugged him tightly, tucking his head in his hair at the back of his neck. Isak’s hair was so soft and it smelled nice. He rubbed his back. He was contemplating abandoning his plans to go home and just stay here with Isak. Fuck space. Isak doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want it.

“Do you want to get lunch tomorrow? I have classes till noon only.” he whispers in his ear. Even gets back to reality from his inner monologues.

“Actually I’m going shopping with Mumma tomorrow, I will let you know if I can make it.” he withdraws from the hug and caresses Isak’s cheek. If he stays any longer he will cancel his plans so he cups Isak’s face and kisses him deeply. He loves when Isak nibbles his lower lip when they kiss; it makes him feel unbelievably warm. Isak doesn’t do it often. That’s another thing about Isak, his silent promises, his soft caresses, his sighs and his smiles – he doesn’t say much but he says plenty in his own way and Even loves the puzzle that is Isak which he strives in solving and entangling. They were outside, technically, Isak was not entirely comfortable showing affection outside, but he doesn’t budge. It was short though and Even felt like peeling himself off from Isak.. He had spent 5 nights with Isak, he wasn’t entirely in his best self but it was nice. Isak was there. It was wonderful. He had felt home, home away from home. Home is not a place, it’s a person, he realized. Three nights without Isak. Three fucking nights. To quote one of his favorite movies this is going to be a – ‘Goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.’

He goes home, has dinner and goes to bed. He doesn’t sleep. He scrolls through their texts and laughs at Isak’s innocence when he couldn’t get one his naughtiest dick joke ever and he literally had to explain it. But later he claims that he totally got it and he was in fact, messing with him, “I’m the master of dick jokes.” he’d said. _My idiot_ , Even thought. He had made a stupid promise to himself that he would not text Isak until he texts back, they weren’t the ones to play such silly mind games – it was a test. Some test.

He wanted to see how depended on Isak he was. He was depended on Sonja and he clung on to her when things got tough, but he wanted to be different. He wants be his own person first and be better for Isak. So he switched his phone off. Great. He didn’t sleep for the next 3 hours or so. The next day he had busied himself with chores his mom had assigned him, cleaning the house before Christmas day, organizing his closet, dusting, vacuuming, she was donating some of the their stuffs they didn’t want so he was  busy with finding things to give. But everything he owns has emotional value for him. He can’t really let that go. He feels like clinging on to those will somehow inspire something in him, when he is stuck in a creative lull. So he keeps them, for someday. That’s how he found a shirt that he’d bought from America when he’d gone to visit his uncle last Summer, a Compton T- Shirt. He had worn it once but it’d gotten lost in the clutter of mess that was his closet and it’s there, now, staring and smiling at him. Isak would love it. He hadn’t thought about giving a present, but this is not a present, this was something of his, now it will be Isak’s. He smiled at that thought. But later when he was at the mall with his mom for Christmas shopping he found something that would be perfect for Isak, he grinned mischievously. It was a girl’s T-Shirt with Gabriella’s face on it. He could give that first and get him all grumpy. He loved grumpy Isak.

“Are you buying that for Sonja? Are you in touch with her after-“

“No, Mumma. It’s a prank. It’s for Isak.. uh... It’s an inside joke. I…” he didn’t know what to say. His mom was cool with him being with Isak, when she asked him if she could meet him, she seemed genuinely interested. But he feels like icing Sonja completely out was not well received by her.

“That will be funny.” she smiles shaking her head. Even’s phone buzzes and it’s a text from Isak asking if they could meet for lunch but he says he can’t and sends a heart emoji. Isak sends one right back. He wanted to send _miss you_ , but he doesn’t. So after a few minutes Isak sends a kissy face emoji and Even can’t help but smile at that. Isak misses him, he sends two emojis right back.

They have an early dinner and Even falls asleep around 8pm on a Thursday night and wakes up two hours later with an incredible urge to see Isak, he felt like his skin was crawling in, his fingers itched and he rubbed his sweaty hands over and over on the mattress. Fuck it. He picked up his phone and called him. It’s out of reach. _Is he Okay?_ He never switches his phone off or, as long as he has known him. _Stupid! I should have asked for Eskild’s number,_ he thought. Well, he is going to be worried the whole night - it’s not ok for his mental health, he reasons with himself (Nonsense, he just misses him) so he  grabs his meds and his keys and leaves the apartment. By the time he is at the door, he doesn’t know if he should buzz or knock. Everyone would be asleep and he will just ruin their night, this is how he thanks Isak’s roommates for being so nice to him this week. This was an impulsive decision, maybe he should go back, _I will knock twice and if nobody answers, which nobody will if they are sleeping, I will return to my home_ , he decides. He knocks six times and Eskild answers.

“Hey, Even, what are you doing here?” Eskild shifts letting Even in and closing the door.

“I.. uh, I couldn’t sleep. So –“

“Really?  Me, neither. “ Eskild grins.

 “Do you want to watch a movie with me? Magic Mike.” Eskild makes a face and gestures fanning himself.

Even’s seen it. It’s a good movie. Matthew Mcconaghay was robbed at the Oscars, not even nominated.

“Isak’s not here?” Great. He came all the way here and Isak’s not even here. Fucking awesome.

“What was I even thinking, pff, your husband is in his room.” he rolls his eyes.

Even smiles gratefully, pads towards Isak’s room, slowly opens and peers through his door. There’s a faint light of Isak’s muted TV and Isak seems asleep propped up on his side facing the other way. Even drops his bag on the floor, losing all the layers and his jeans and lays beside Isak as soundlessly as possible. Isak turns around and Even gasps. Isak gasps too.

“Even! Fuck. I thought it was Eskild. I was going to kick you in the nuts.” he says exasperated.

What?  So Eskild did try to seduce him! “Eskild tried to seduce you? That’s new information.” he says laughing quietly.

“No, it was a onetime thing. He was drunk and – but you are here.” he relaxes and lays back on his side, facing Even.

“I’m here.“ he says pushing Isak’s curls from his face. He was so stupid, fuck space, and fuck everything. If he is being clingy, he deserves to be clingy. If he is depended on Isak, then he is, fuck it. He’s never felt like this, ever and he is not letting his mind’s tantrums to doubt and over analyze.

“Thank god, I haven’t slept at all since you left.”

“You didn’t?” _My baby._

“Very little.” He smiles when Even traces his lips with his finger. Even kisses his jaw and trails kisses down his neck, collar bone, shoulder, his chest. He settles his cheek on Isaks’ bare chest and sighs.

Isak adjusts his duvet covering both of them up, kisses Even’s hair and breathes him in. A new shampoo. He likes it. Even plays with Isak’s nipple and kisses it. Once, twice, again and again.

“Are we – “ Isak asks strengthening his hold over Even’s shoulder.


	3. Isak and Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eskild thinks may be he will get a kiss under the mistletoe from mahdi, jonas and isak think so too.

Isak adjusts his duvet covering both of them up, kisses Even’s hair and breathes him in. A new shampoo. He likes it. Even plays with Isak’s nipple and kisses it. Once, twice, again and again.

“Are we – “ Isak asks strengthening his hold over Even’s shoulder.

“We are going to sleep. “ He tells, propped up on his elbow, demanding a kiss. Isak cups his face and kisses him softly. Their lips just pressed together, resting there, like two lips hugging _. Goddamn, I missed these lips_ , they both thought. Even shifts further down, laying his head on Isak’s stomach, kisses his belly button and rests his face there. Isak sighs and rests his leg on Even’s comfortably, playing with his hair, scratching the back of his head.

“Mmm, I missed you so fucking much. I got busy with this Kosegruppa party but then when I would come here, I just, I wanted to come there you know, I knew where your house was, but I wanted to give you space, you probably got sick of me – “ he pauses. Even couldn’t believe his ears. Even, sick of Isak, hah. Not in a million years. _He’s too good to me_.

“At least we tried, I tried, I’m here in the middle of the night, aren’t I? Now, no silly assumptions. Ok? We do things what we want to do. Take it chill, like you said. OK?”

“That’s chill.”

“That’s chill.”

“So, you will stay for the party?” Isak asks as Even raises his head and looks at him.

“Yeah, I will join you later, tomorrow morning I will go back to my house. We are having a family brunch – sort of a thing. “

“Ok.” He smiles and kisses Even’s nose.  They stayed silent for an hour so, Even caressing and kissing Isak and Isak playing with his hair, slowly, falling asleep on top of each other.

      ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A camera flashes after a few seconds and they turns around still arms around each other. It flashes again.

 

"Eskild!" Isak screams.

 

Sana, Eva and Jonas laughs seeing Isak's outrage.

 

"What? I'm documenting "Kiss under the mistletoe" I did it with Eva and Chris. They actually posed for me."

 

"What the hell?" Isak says, grumpily. Even just smiles.

 

"See, I knew you wouldn't agree. I'm waiting for Vilde and Magnus, they are hooking up in the bathroom. Will take their pictures as well. May be Mahdi will kiss me since I'm without a date tonight. "

 

"Yeah, he might. Ask him." Jonas says raising his eyebrows at Isak. Isak nods devilishly.

 

They all scatter their own way and Isak and Even are left alone.

 

"Is it a reasonable hour enough for you to leave all the "fun"? I literally can't feel my legs." Isak says pulling even by the wrist.

 

"I don't know. What time is it?" Even asks.

 

"Uh.. 21:21. No way." Isak laughs.

 

"It's time. Let's go." Even beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is truly a mess, i just had these ideas and wrote it down like... months ago. i wanted to just put it out there... one of my fave things to read is the stuff happened after the kosegruppa party and to the point were they moved in together; its disgustingly domestic and some are isak and even navigating life and - i love to read them, if you do have any recommendations, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction, I would really like constructive criticism, whatever it is, words spacings, commas, spaces.. anything. I haven't edited this properly because I'm working on further chapters. Say hi here  
> [tumblr](https://allywantstofly.tumblr.com)


End file.
